Pure & Simple
by Misty Yui
Summary: To the Song Aquarius *oneshotsongfic* [shounen ai - Kai/Rei] FINISHED!


Pure & Simple  
By: Misty Yui  
Song: Aquarius   
Song Sung By: Aqua (Aquarius Album)  
Pairings: ReixKai  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Notes: This fic has nothing to do with the BladeBreaker Chronicles, just so you know ^.~ \\//  
  
Detication: This fic is deticated to those awesome people at the ReixKai ML!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
//////////////////////  
Aquarius - was born the night - the shining stars - needed brighter shining light  
Aquarius - was my savior - It came along - like a blast from out of sight  
//////////////////////  
  
*How hard could it be..to tell him that I.....* Kai's train of thought stopped abruptly upon seeing Rei emerge from the locker room. He watched Rei quietly, carefully studying his cat like face and slim, well toned body. He had been studying Rei for at least five minutes before Rei even noticed.  
  
"Hey Kai..." Rei walked over to him quickly. "...how you are doing, you look zoned out..."  
  
"No..no..I'm just fine Rei..." Kai managed not to blush as he dropped his gaze to the ground.  
  
//////////////////////  
When I was weak - you came along  
Enlightened me - covered the sun  
You seduced me - I can never ever run  
//////////////////////  
  
"Ready for the next match..?" Rei rested comforting hand on Kai's shoulder. A half formed sigh was suddenly caught in Kai's throat, he hadn't expected this.  
  
"Yeah...I am. Can I ask you something though...." Kai looked up at Rei slowly.  
  
"Sure...." Rei gave him a warm, sweet smile.  
  
"Can we talk.......alone.........after the match..please?" Kai was trying not to look too embarressed. A puzzled look found it's way to Rei's eyes, but his smile remained unchanged.  
  
"Alright..." Rei just kind of assumed that Kai had another lecture to give him.  
  
//////////////////////  
Cause I - can only lose - when I'm - Aquarius  
You're the power that I need - to make it all succeed - can hear me call  
//////////////////////  
  
Kai's concentration was not what it normally was during that match. His mind was almost totally focused on Rei, which didn't seem to be doing him much good, he was loosing the match. Tyson, Max and Kenny were all yelling at him, and Rei sat on the bench, pretty much oblivious to the world.  
  
After mere moments Dranzer began to wobble and toppled over, and Kai let out a heavy sigh. He hadn't put up a fight at all. "What is wrong with him today...?" Tyson whispered to Max, who was watching a defeated, and strangely distant Kai retrieve his beyblade.  
  
"I'm not sure........but the strange thing is...he didn't even fight back..."  
  
//////////////////////  
Aquarius - is the stardust -It kills the faith – and the only one I trust  
It calls your name - and you listen - it steals your soul - and your hunger and your lust  
//////////////////////  
  
Kai trudged silently to the locker room, with his distressed and confused teammates in tow. Rei walked ahead of the others, to catch up with Kai. "What is you wanted to talk about Kai....?" He offered a comforting smile, for lack of better ideas.  
  
"I said that we had to talk alone Rei....and this isn't really alone....the peanut gallery is still following us..." Kai motioned back to Tyson, Max and Kenny.  
  
"Hey! Who are you calling the Peanut Gallery!" Was Tyson's weak come back.  
  
Kai glared over his shoulder at them, "Can I talk to Rei ALONE please...?"  
  
"What ever you have to say to him..he can say in front of us...right guys?" Tyson wasn't entirely trying to make Kai angry, but he was succeeding.  
  
Kenny noticed the annoyed look in Kai's eyes, "I think it's best we leave them alone...." With that..he dragged Max and Tyson away.  
  
"Hey...they actually left..." Rei smiled weakly, now what is it Kai?"  
  
//////////////////////  
For life - and being free  
Its dragging you - its killing me  
You seduced me – I can never ever run  
//////////////////////  
  
Kai cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, he couldn't take it anymore. He was confused his mind said one thing, his heart said another; His mind told him that this was wrong, his heart said it was right. *Well..hell.....I give up....* he thought to himself, before coming up with a better idea. "You want to go for a walk....?"  
  
"Sure...." Rei was a little startled by the sudden request, and wondered about the sudden change in Kai's attitude.  
  
//////////////////////  
Cause I - can only lose - when I'm - Aquarius  
Your the power that I need - to make it all succeed  
//////////////////////  
  
The two left the complex, and walked few blocks to the nearby park. It was late in the evening, and the sun was just begining to set. For once, Kai felt slightly at ease, because everything was perfect, now he could get this off his chest, and be comfortable around Rei again.  
  
Rei watched the sunset through the trees, completely unaware as Kai slid his arm around his waist.  
  
...and the pair were totally oblivious to the trio spying on them through the bushes.  
  
//////////////////////  
Can you hear that I – (will loose) and no regret (when you can choose)  
Cause I'm Aquarius  
You're the power that I need - to make it all succeed - can you hear me call  
//////////////////////  
  
Tyson blinked as he stared, slack jawed, at Rei and Kai. "Your not thinking that he's....."  
  
"I think so.....but this isn't right guys..we shouldn't be spying you know....." Max hugged his knees, refusing to watch the scene between their captain, and a fellow team mate.  
  
"...but....but....it's SO romantic...." Kenny seemed to be on cloud nine. "..isn't it Tyson???" But only the silence answered.  
  
".........Tyson???" More silence, accompained by Tyson's wide eyed shocked expression.  
  
"Tyson?" Kenny poked him, "..what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't believe you think this is romantic....." Tyson groaned, "...it's just wrong..."  
  
Kenny glared at him, "There is nothing gross about it Tyson, it's love, pure and simple, the most beautiful thing in all the world..." He had gone off on one of his tangents again.  
  
//////////////////////  
I wish the stars would turn you in – and leave me standing in the wind  
I wish the devil gave you up - and all the snow would melt and stop  
  
This is it - I cant run away – you're controlling my life - and I can hear me say  
//////////////////////  
  
By this time the sun was mostly set, and Kai tightened his grip on Rei's waist a little. Rei was still watching the beautiful colors of the sunset change, but he was aware that Kai was holding him. He couldn't help but blush a little, and pray that Kai hadn't noticed.  
  
Kai noticed, and knew this was just the right time to make his move, "Rei...."  
  
Rei shifted his gaze away from the quickly fading sun, and to Kai's dark, yet seemingly caring eyes. "Yes...?"  
  
//////////////////////  
I - can only lose - when I'm – Aquarius  
Your the power that I need - to make it all succeed  
//////////////////////  
  
"Oh yes....." Kenny whispered, and a unusually girlish grin made it's way to his lips.  
  
"What?" Tyson rested his cheek in his hand and sighed. "What is it?"  
  
"I think he's going to tell him!" Kenny giggled, but managed to keep his voice down to a hushed whisper.  
  
"Whoop-de-do...good for Kai...." Tyson sighed boredly.  
  
"I'm leaving..." Max started to get up, but Kenny grabbed his arm.  
  
"Not now..they'll see you..." Kenny didn't want to take any chances with this.  
  
//////////////////////  
I wish the stars would turn you in – and leave me standing in the wind  
I wish the devil gave you up - and all the snow would melt and stop  
//////////////////////  
  
Kai touched his free hand to Rei's cheek, then let it drift absently through his ebony hair. Rei fell silent, knowing how what Kai ment to do. Kai closed his eyes, and began the confession that would change his life, "Rei.....I....." He took a deep breath, not wanting to mess this up.   
  
It was not until soft and caring hand touched his cheek that he had the courage to speak again. He opened his eyes and looked back into Rei's golden cat-like eyes. "I love you Rei......"  
  
Rei watched him for a moment and let his fingers drift idly through Kai's two toned hair before closing the gap between them and pressed his lips to Kai's. Kai's face flushed crimson for only a moment before his other arm slid around Rei's waist and returned the kiss.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before it ended and Rei broke his lips away slowly. "Kai.....I love you too...."  
  
Kenny leaned into the bush they were hiding behind and parted the branches slightly, to get a better view of the flowering romance, and wound up toppling through it as the kiss broke. Tyson and Max tried to pull him back through the bush before Kai noticed, but it was too late.  
  
"What are you doing here Kenny?" Kai glanced over at him, still holding Rei gently.  
  
"Uh.....nothing..." Kenny replied sheepishly.  
  
"Right....." Kai didn't seem that bothered. Until he heard Tyson say something from behind the bush and Max try to shut him up.  
  
"Nice going genius...." Max bonked Tyson on the head softly.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Kai chuckled, "It looks like the whole peanut gallery followed us then..."  
  
Tyson dragged Kenny back through the bush, and the three of them walked away. Giving the lovers real alone time. 


End file.
